


Patience

by Mx_Carter



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, character exploration of a woman i love and am terrified of, no srsly ivy is terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter





	Patience

This is the lie they tell you:

she is one woman,

fighting a war she will never win.

Therapy will sort everything out

in no time, you’ll see.

Ignore the skin, she is

as human as you or I, don’t worry,

she’s behind the bars, you’re safe.

 

They are wrong.

She watches the doctors and laughs;

they were never trained for such as

her. Don’t you see?

Jail cells cannot hold her,

any more that your hands can hold water.

Cement crumbles, metal rusts.

She will regrow.

 

You are only meat.

She is every tree, moss, houseplant,

weed pushing through the concrete; 

every green thing. You will die.

You will all die.

She can wait.

 

She is more than her lips

and their poisonous kiss.

You see only a woman – that is your error.

You’ll only make it once.

 

She is the Earth,

and the Earth is

 _hungry_.


End file.
